Notes Across A Classroom
by Remy's little gurl
Summary: As James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ellie, and Marissa pass notes in their 6th year, hate, love, betrayal, and all that occur. See what will unravel between the pieces of parchment. PPMW. DH. Rated T to be safe. Please R


**James**, _Sirius_, Remus, _Peter_, _**Lily**_, **Ellie**, and _**Marissa**_

September 2nd, 6th year

History of Magic

James to Ellie

**Ellie, my dearest older twin sister. **

**What do you want this time. I'm out of dung bombs so don't ask. **

**Who said I wanted any thing? **

Your words. If you want something you call me your dearest sister, if you really want it you mention that I'm your twin, and if you really, really want it you mention that I am older.

**You've got it all worked out haven't you? **

Yes, I have.

**You're right I do want something. Can you ask Evans to go out with me? **

No.

**That was quick. You're not even going to think about it. **

**No. Why should I? **

**One. Because she is your best friend and won't hex you. And two. Because I am you're loving brother. **

My answer is still no.

**Why? **

**One. Because she will hex me, best friend or not. Two. You are hardly loving. And three. Because she will just say no.**

**How do you know that she will say no? **

**Because you have been asking her out since the beginning of our 4th year and she has not said yes yet. And I highly doubt that she has changed her mind since this morning. **

**Just try. **

Fine.

**You will. **

**Yes. Now will you shut up**?

Ellie and Lily

Hey, my brother wants to know if you would like to go out with him.

_**Hay is for horses. And will you ever take notes**_.

What's hay got to do with anything? And no I will not pay attention. What's the point? I can just copy your notes.

_**I won't let you this time. **_

You always say that and you always let me.

Well this time I promise I won't You always say that too No I don't 

**Yes, you do and will you just say no so James will stop bugging me **

Bugging you. He isn't asking you out every morning 

Yes, that is because he is my brother and that would be so wrong on so many levels. Instead I have to deal with Black breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oh some times in the middle. Oh and my brother hasn't realized and having to remind my best friends of all of this.

_**I think having to deal with James is worse than all of that. **_

**I don't**.

Okay, I won't go out with James 

**Thank you. **

Ellie to James

She said no. Just like I told you she would. 

So she hasn't discovered her undying love for me 

Not since this morning, no. If it evens exists. Which I highly doubt.

**Hey, aren't sisters supposed to be supporting. **

No. Who came up with that stupid idea?

Me 

That explains a lot. Oh well got to go.

**Why? It's still the middle of class. **

I'm bored of writing to you.

Ellie to Marissa

Hey.

_**What did James want? **_

The same as usual.

_**And she said ... **_

The usual.

_**No excitement today then. **_

**Nope, but I can make some for tomorrow. **

Sure, what did you have in mind 

Three words. Purple. Hair. And James.

_**You could have explained it in two. Purple and hair. **_

Have I used James for a test subject that many times.

Yes. So tonight.

_**Yep. **_

September 2nd

Charms

Ellie to Lily

I hate Flitwick, he always looks when you want to pass a notes 

_**Yeah, maybe you need to practice after all the summer you had of not passing notes. **_

**Yeah, maybe**.

I was being sarcastic. What were you and Rissa talking about? 

**She's just going to help me out with something to night.**

Oh would that some thing be pranking James? 

It could be.

_**So that means it is. **_

Did I say that? 

_**No but you meant it. **_

**You know me too well. So do you want to help**?

_**Sure, why not. **_

Wow, you will.

_**Yes, it's only the second day of school so there shouldn't be too much studying necessary. **_

Yeah whatever. So tonight.

_**Yep, What are we doing?**_

We're going to make his hair purple 

_**Don't you think that's a bit unoriginal?**_

Yeah, but sometimes the classics are the best. Plus this is James, he treasures his looks over everything, even hitting on girls and trying to get you to go out with him. 

_**That's true. He likes his looks almost as much a Black likes sex. Or more even.**_

Ellie to Remus

September 2nd

Transfiguration

Remus, do you think I could borrow your History of Magic notes? I seem to have lost mine.

If by losing you mean never taking them, them yes you most definitely lost them.

I was busy then ok.

With what exactly With not taking notes. It's not like I can pay attention anyway. I'm not smart like you and Lily 

Speaking of Lily, why don't you just ask her for the notes.

I think she was serious this time about not letting me copy them. Isn't that mean of her.

Well you could take them by yourself.

I told you I can't concentrate 

Fine you can borrow them

Thank you Remus.

&&&

Hey thanks for reading this you know what I'm going to sat but I'm still going to .

Tell me what you think, and whether I should delete it or not.


End file.
